


A Bunny and His Bear

by IMtheDevil



Series: Monsta X Short Stories [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Shownu’s birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMtheDevil/pseuds/IMtheDevil
Summary: Wonho wants to do something for Shownu’s birthday.





	A Bunny and His Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the VLive from December 30, 2018.
> 
> Prepare yourself for fluff 🙃

**BEEP** **BEEP** **BEEP**

Shownu squinted as he tried to read his alarm clock with sleep-clouded eyes. 5:14 a.m.? Why would he set his alarm clock for such an early time? And an odd time at that. He always set it to something divisible by 5. His hand flailed for the right spot to silence the foghorn blaring at him incessantly.

He noticed the date in the lower corner of the display: 18/06. Oh. Maybe one of the others had set his clock as a prank. It wouldn’t surprise him if Minhyuk got it in his head to do such a thing. He started to pull the covers over his head when he heard it.

“Shownu? Are you awake?”

Wonho’s soft voice poked at his ear and he couldn’t resist pushing the covers back. Wonho sat on the edge of the bed and lightly laid his hand on Shownu’s arm.

“Let me be the first to wish you a happy birthday.” Wonho giggled. “I may have some things planned.”

Shownu, his eyes finally clear, saw the warm expression on Wonho’s face and instantly knew today would be a good day. He didn’t usually like to celebrate his birthday; he would rather that the other members spend any of their precious time off doing what each liked best. Yet the way Wonho was looking at him made him change his mind.

“Alright, I’m up.”

Wonho grinned and bounced back to let Shownu get out of bed. He grabbed a stack of clothes with an object nestled on top and placed it into Shownu’s arms. Shownu looked from the stack to Wonho and back to the stack again. Swim trunks and sunscreen? Wonho’s grin widened more than Shownu thought was possible. He shrugged. What harm could it do to go along?

…

Wonho had commandeered a van and drove while Shownu stared out of the window yawning and wondering what their destination was. Once the buildings and trees begun to thin and he heard seagulls, he knew where they were headed.

It had been a while since Shownu had been to a beach, especially without camera crews following them around and six other people needing to be looked after. He was hesitant to be out among people that would recognize them and possibly follow them around. As they pulled up to park, Shownu noted the absence of people—unusual for the time of year. He snuck a glance at Wonho and noted the smirk that played around the edges of his mouth. What exactly did he do? Shownu shook his head, determined not to think about it for much longer. He was just happy to spend time with Wonho, no matter what they did and how it happened.

For a moment, Shownu thought Kihyun knew about their trip. The back of the van was stocked with anything and everything they could possibly need or want—including snacks and a couple of frisbees. Wonho saw the mix of excitement and contentment on Shownu’s face as he stared out to the ocean, and Wonho couldn’t help but smile.

...

It was only once the sun began to dip below the hazy line between sea and sky that they finally packed everything into the van. Shownu made a sheepish face as his stomach rumbled. Wonho chuckled.

“Okay, where should we eat?” Wonho mused as he buckled himself into the front seat.

“There’s a place nearby that I’d like to go. I’ll give you directions.”

Wonho raised an eyebrow but decided to let Shownu surprise him for once today. He grinned as he realized they were pulling up to a restaurant that specialized in seafood ramen. Wonho elbowed Shownu excitedly until the leader had escaped Wonho by leaving the van. They ate mostly in silence, the blank space accentuated by slurps and gentle thunks of bowls landing on the table. Shownu picked up his glass and spaced out for a moment, mentally committing to memory the day they had.

Wonho snatched a cup from the table and clanked it to the one in Shownu’s hand.

“That’s to another amazing year with such an incredible person.” After they drank to the toast, Shownu pulled Wonho into a hug, which seemed more like a headlock to Wonho.

“Thank you for today. Thank you for everything.”

Wonho relaxed and hugged Shownu back.

“Thank you for being you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @monmaddie  
> Monbebe Amino: I.M the Devil


End file.
